Vive la neige !
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Allen et Lenalee sont bloqués dans l'ancien QG alors qu'ils vérifiaient que rien n'avait été oublié dedans. Seuls, ils se replient dans une des seules pièces encore intacte après l'attaque du premier level 4. La nuit sera longue... et douce...


Vive la neige !

14 Février. Le temps était gris, nuageux, mais clair au crépuscule froid et blanc qui se dessinait à l'horizon. La neige avait recouvert les restes de l'ancien QG des Prêtres Noirs (généralement appelés exorcistes), en ruine depuis l'attaque d'un akuma (un démon) de niveau 4. La section scientifique était partie quelques jours plus tôt pour installer tout le matériel dans le nouveau quartier général, avec l'aide du Grand Intendant, Komui Lee. La plupart des exorcistes étaient en mission : Lavi, Kanda et Miranda étaient partient en Europe, où l'on avait entendu des rumeurs sur un voleur nommé « G » qui sévissait presque toutes les nuits malgré l'arrestation de chaque cambrioleur… Krory était partit se recueillir devant la tombe de sa regrettée Elyade, en Roumanie, le temps que le nouveau QG s'organise. Il ne restait plus qu'Allen et Lenalee dans les vestiges de ce qu'avait été leur seule demeure depuis quelques années. Tous deux étaient restés dans ce taudis suite aux intempéries. Les deux exorcistes devaient vérifier que rien n'avait été oublier dans ce lieu secret, mais ils s'étaient fait surprendre par la neige en ce mois de février. Komui, trop occupé avec la paperasse du déménagement, ne leur tient pas rigueur de ce léger contretemps météorologique, et puis ils étaient tellement occupés à organiser le nouveau quartier que Komui ne s'était même pas aperçut de la date. Bref, ils avaient élu résidence dans une ancienne salle de repos de la section scientifique. Allen avait trouver de quoi manger et Lenalee se mit aux fourneaux. Il restait encore un groupe électrogène qui alimentait une petite plaque d'appoint dans la cuisine improvisée. Tous deux mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, malgré qu'ils soient bloqués ici, être ensembles était plus enviable que d'être bloquer avec Komui… Après le repas, Lenalee sortit un petit paquet bleu électrique, un ruban rouge scotché dans le coin droit et une petite étiquette en forme de cœur.

« Bonne Saint Valentin ! » Lança-t-elle à Allen qui avait prit place, entre-temps, dans son « lit » d'un soir (ou plus…). Tout sourire, il remerciât la jeune fille en prenant son cadeau, tâtant ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

« Merci ^^ »

Lenalee l'avait rejoint, s'asseyant sur son propre matelas. Puis Allen reprit la parole, un air malicieux dans la voix :

« Si tu veux ton cadeau, alors ferme les yeux, sinon ce serait pas une surprise ^^ »

Un peu surprise, elle obéît. Elle entendit Allen se lever, s'approcher, et sentit quelque chose de chaud et magnifiquement doux s'emparait ses lèvres. Etonnée, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, et la douceur qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres s'était retirée, lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Allen, à quelques centimètres d'elle, toujours souriant, le teint rosi, il dit doucement :

« Bonne Saint Valentin ! »

« Merci… »

C'était tout ce que Lenalee avait réussit à balbutier en guise de réponse.

« Si j'avais su que ça te ferai autant d'effet, je t'aurai prévenue…

- Non, pourquoi ? C'était super !

- Vrai ?

- Tout à fait ^^

- J'suis bien d'accord… »

Laissant de côté les formalités, Allen se penchait une nouvelle fois vers la jeune fille, qui l'imita. A nouveau, leurs lèvres chaudes se touchèrent avec timidité. Cet échange terminé, ils étaient aux anges, souriant.

« - En faite, je l'aurai fait il y a un moment si Komui n'était pas aussi protecteur et fana… -_-' Il m'aurait tué pour ça… Et puis je voulais te dire… [silence]

- Me dire quoi ? Je veux bien admettre que Komui a des réactions exagérés en ce qui me concerne mais au point de te tuer… Aller, dis-moi, profite qu'il soit pas là justement ^^

- Je t'aime… »

Allen embrassa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille, rouge comme une tomate. Sans réfléchir, Lenalee l'enlaçât, perdant un peu l'équilibre par ces lents mouvements, elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur le matelas, Allen, lui, était penché sur elle, encore à moitié assis. A bout de souffle, ils durent écourter ce moment si particulier, et Lenalee lui dit doucement :

« Moi aussi, Allen, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… » Une larme perla le long de ses yeux pour aller se perdre dans les méandres de son oreiller, passant sur sa joue chaude. Cette fois, Lenalee resserra son étreinte et entama le baiser, passionnément. Les mains du garçon caressaient sensuellement le visage de Lenalee, toujours plongés dans leur baiser. A bout de souffle, ils firent une pause de quelques secondes. Lenalee jouait avec la fermeture éclaire de la veste d'Allen. Puis il serra cette main téméraire et fit descendre la glissière d'un geste ferme et doux à la fois. Légèrement surprise, elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Reprenant son habituelle aisance, elle entrecroisa ses doigts dans les siens et l'embrassa à nouveau. Rapidement, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de jouer avec le zip de Lenalee. Un air de défit malicieux sur le visage, elle imita le geste qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant. Les yeux fermés, les instincts avaient pris le dessus. Les vestes étaient tombées, Allen retirait défaisait, un peu maladroitement, la longue bande qu'arborait Lenalee en guise de sous-vêtement. Pendant ce temps, elle déboutonnait la chemise blanche du jeune homme. Rouges comme des tomates, ils s'embrassaient encore pour oublier cette gêne. Les bougies s'étaient complètement consumées, les laissant maintenant dans le noir presque total, la pièce souterraine ne laissant filtrer que peu de lumière lunaire. A demi-nus, ils se touchaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient, passionnément. La peau douce et chaude de Lenalee devenait une drogue pour le jeune exorciste qui commençait à diriger ses mains vers un endroit un peu plus intime de cette dernière. Le contacte des doigts du jeune homme lui arracha quelques frissons et un soupir surpris mais de bien-être. La chaleur emplissait la minuscule pièce, et c'est sans regrets qu'ils ôtèrent ce qui leur restait de vêtements. Les mains innocentes des deux amants étaient timides mais découvrirent rapidement les endroits recherchés.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

Allen introduisit son index, lentement, en elle. Lenalee semblait crispée.

« Détend toi, ça va aller… » lui susurrait-il avant de l'embrasser.

Les caresses et baisers eurent raison d'elle et elle se détendit après quelques minutes, plus calme, mais toujours aussi passionnée. Allen essaya à nouveau et doucement, parvint à son but. Lenalee avait sursauté à cette intrusion. Puis le majeur rejoint l'index. Un liquide presque incolore s'échappait de la jeune fille. Quelques secondes après, il les retira, et lécha ses doigts humides. Estimant qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir, il s'introduisit précautionneusement en elle pour ne pas lui faire mal, attendit quelques seconde une quelconque réaction de rejet. Au lieu de ça, la jeune fille avait resserré son étreinte et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme entama alors de légers mouvements de va-et-vient, une fois que la jeune fille fût habituée à son membre durcit. Le souffle de Lenalee se saccadait, de même que celui d'Allen. Son amplitude accélérait toujours lentement. Lenalee laissât échapper hors de sa gorge plusieurs cris successifs de plaisir, et à mesure que le mouvement devenait rapide, les cris étaient plus forts. Et puis, lorsque la jeune fille fût complètement décrispé, leur mouvement devint plus fluide, harmonieux, et Allen touchât une zone qui arrachât un orgasme plus fort que les autres à la jeune fille. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous l'abondance de plaisir qu'elle recevait, lui faisant faire un soubresaut, ce qui n'échappait pas à son amant. Même s'ils étaient seuls, elle essayait de réprimer ces cris qui s'échappaient, mais tant de bonheur effaçât une grande partie ses pensées. Les seules qui lui restaient était le fait indéniable qu'elle était follement amoureuse d'Allen depuis 2 ans déjà, qu'elle était heureuse d'être là, avec lui, et qu'elle ne voudrait le quitter pour rien au monde. Les larmes de joie coulaient sur leurs joues, et, essoufflé, Allen ralenti pour finalement s'arrêter, puis se retira. Il s'allongeât sur elle. La poitrine douce de Lenalee frémit sous la caresse de sa joue sur sa peau. Allen écoutait le cœur affolé de la jeune fille, propulsant le sang excité à travers tout le corps de la jeune fille. Il sourit doucement en écoutant battre ce cœur, et sans rien dire, il frôla doucement les côtes de la jeune fille, se rendant compte de l'importance du trésor qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui retirer ce trésor, sauf le Trésor lui-même. Le dit Trésor, se releva, quittant les bras rassurant et chaud de Allen. Celui-ci ne comprit pas directement pourquoi, et déjà la vague de froid l'envahit jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. C'était sans compter, ce que lui réservait la jeune fille… Elle se dirigeât lentement vers le bas ventre du jeune homme, caressant au passage les abdos musclés et bombés d'Allen, embrassant au passage les dit muscles. Et puis elle s'empara de la virilité de son amant. Surprit, il se laissât cependant faire. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le membre durcit de son compagnon puis effleura ce même membre du bout de ses douces lèvres. Sa langue lécha le phallus d'Allen, qui de raidi d'avantage. Un soupir d'aise se fit entendre, et Lenalee continua son manège, doucement, faisant monter la pression, puis l'introduisit dans sa bouche, les coups de langue continuaient. A son tour, elle entamât ce même mouvement lent qu'avait eu Allen, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sang affluait aux joues des adolescents, et on entendit plusieurs soupir de bien être de la part du garçon. Après quelques minutes, il se laissa aller, et un liquide chaud et blanc éclata dans la bouche de la demoiselle, suivit un véritable cri de jouissance masculin. Elle avala puis ressortit la verge toujours dur du jeune homme. Lui s'était relevé, à demi aveugle par les ténèbres environnantes, et caressait le visage encore maculé, par endroit, de sperme de Lenalee. Il la forçat à s'allonger de nouveaux, et sans la prévenir, la pénétra une nouvelle fois, un peu sauvagement, mais elle n'avait pas mal. Le manège de son trésor avait porté ses fruits, il avait récupéré pas mal d'énergie et comptait bien en faire profiter la brunette. Cette fois, il trouva la zone érogène rapidement, arrachant plus de cris jouissif à la jeune fille. Lui aussi prenait plaisir à l'entendre, autant qu'elle avait prit plaisir à l'entendre quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'agrippait au drap, se cabrant sous le plaisir que lui procurait son amoureux. L'excitation prit le dessus sur le reste et ils se laissèrent aller, ne se contrôlant plus. Les va-et-vient frénétiques réveillaient leurs sens oubliés, le plaisir grandissait. Après encore un long moment, Allen s'essouffla, et se retira une nouvelle fois, lentement de la jeune fille. Caressant sa poitrine, haletant, il s'allongeât aux côtés de la demoiselle, embrassant encore une fois les lèvres sucrées de la jeune fille et reprit enfin son souffle.

« Je t'aime »

En guise de réponse, Lenalee lui sourit, malgré la pâleur de la lumière de la nuit. Elle lui souffla un « je t'aime aussi » tout aussi doux au creux de l'oreille. Les forces restantes servirent à laisser quelques traces sur leur peau blanche, en sueur. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés, vidés. - (ou pleine pour Lena) - Cette soirée resterai gravée dans leur mémoire…

FIN !


End file.
